Half Friend, Part Foe
by Chinow
Summary: Before the gang even has a time to rest from their battle with Buu, a new challenge appears. A young girl is left in the care of Gohan and the Other Z fighters. They are to train her, for they will come in 15 years... **Chapter 7 UP**
1. A New Recruit

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and you know I don't so why should I even be telling you this. I won't type this for all my chapters so sue me. You can have the penny that is in my pocket because its all I gotz. Now, on to the story…  
  
  
  
1 A New Recruit  
  
(Sorta)  
  
Gohan was resting after the big battle with Buu. He was happy that his dad was back in the living realm. He was also happy because now he might have a chance at a semi-normal life. Yeah, right.  
  
The rest of the Z fighters were gathered at Capsule Corp, and at that moment, Gohan had just come back from taking Videl home. He was now just laying down a few miles away from his house. When he looked up in the sky, he saw something. It was a person. He had battle scars all over and looked as if he had just come from a battle he had barely survived. Gohan got up, ready in case the stranger chose to attack him.  
  
He had black hair that was cut short, about ear length. He had coal black eyes and dried blood ran down his cheek. The stranger was about the same height as his dad and the same build. When he touched the ground, he collapsed and Gohan ran to help him.  
  
"It's too late, kid. Don't bother with me." The stranger grunted. He handed Gohan what looked to be a small bundle. "Take… take care of her for me, please." You could tell these words were a struggle for him. He was barely able to talk and did it in short gasps. "She has potential… Train her well. They will come in 15 years…" And then he collapsed once more, and it didn't look as if he'd get up again.  
  
Gohan stared at him and was wondering what to do with the body when a purplish-black mist swirled around it and consumed him. "Well, there goes one of my problems."  
  
Suddenly, the baby started to cry. Gohan started to fumble around, trying to make the baby stop. "Hey... uh... don't cry. It'll be ok. Aw man, how did I get myself into this?"  
  
Gohan had an idea and fly up and started to do spirals. The baby laughed and immediately stopped crying. Gohan flew around in circles for a bit until he realized that the kid had fallen asleep. Then, Gohan flew home to tell everyone about the kid. Maybe his dad knew what to do with her.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi was starting to wonder what was taking Gohan so long. Mental images of Videl and him making out went flying through her mind, starting to make her very angry. She was just about to say something aloud when Gohan came walking through the door.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" he called out. He stepped into the living room with the child in his hands. There he met up with the Z fighters, except for Vegeta who was training in the Gravity Room. When Krillin asked what was in the bag, Gohan replied, "It's some kid I found."  
  
"Are you sure you found her? (Found is italized in case you can't see it)" Krillin asked. "You sure it isn't your kid?"  
  
It was here that Chi-Chi came into the room. "WHAT?! You have a child? How long have you and Videl been going out? Not that it matters! You're too young! When did this happen?" Chi-Chi kept screaming at Gohan, while he tried to inform his mom that it wasn't his. Meanwhile, Goku was speechless.  
  
"I'm a Grandpa? Wow, a lot changes when you're dead for 6 or 7 seven years…"  
  
"Dad, I'm trying to tell you! She's not mine!" Gohan yelled over his mother's cries.  
  
"Well, couldn't you have told me that?" Chi-Chi asked. "Instead of worrying your poor mother like that."  
  
Gohan face faults.  
  
"I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!" Gohan told her.  
  
"Well… if she's not yours, then who's is she?" asked Bulma.  
  
Gohan then explained to everyone about the stranger and what he'd told him to do. He also told them about how he had disappeared in that cloud of mist. Everyone listened and then thought about it.  
  
"So, we're supposed to train her?" Goku asked.  
  
"That's what I gather." Gohan agreed.  
  
"The bigger question is who's coming in 15 years? And what will they want?" Piccolo thought aloud.  
  
It was here that the baby woke up. She didn't cry so no one really noticed her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Then, she saw an open door and decides to crawl out of it. Somehow, she made her way out the door, through the yard, and into the Gravity Room where Vegeta was training with Trunks. It was set on the highest level and the baby automatically fell flat on the floor. This, of course, made her cry.  
  
Vegeta looked over to see what was making that awful sound and he saw her. He stood in awe as she somehow got up and was on her feet. Trunks looked over and was amazed. He had just been able stand up at this level a couple of weeks ago. And this little kid in a diaper was already able to stand up.  
  
She was walking slowly over to Vegeta, who was the closest. The two guys were staring, dumbfounded at this feat. About half way, she tripped over and fell down, causing her to cry once more. It was here that Vegeta and Trunks saw something they definitely didn't expect.  
  
A tail.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. This is my second fic that I'm actually going to take seriously and NOT act like a moron. Just so that you know, all the main characters in my stories are named Chinow. It's just my favorite name! ^_^ None of them are related unless I say so.  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? Where did she come from and who is coming? Find out on the next chapter of Half Friend, Half Foe. 


	2. Training Decisions

Training Decisions  
  
Vegeta, finally breaking free from his trance, ran over and picked the kid up. He then ran as fast as anyone had ever seen to the house where they rest of the gang was discussing what to do. None of them had even noticed the baby was gone. When Vegeta burst through the door, he demanded, "Who is this?" and held the child up high. The baby was young, only about a year old. Already, she had hair that was about ear length. It was black as coal, and her eyes were a crystal blue. She was smiling and laughing all the while that Vegeta held onto her. Everyone looked at Vegeta, then the kid, then the empty blanket where she once was. Then, Bulma saw what a cutie she was. She ran towards the little girl and took her from Vegeta. "How sweet! I wonder what her name is?" Bulma kept on cooing to the little child, but Vegeta was starting to lose his patience. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW A CHILD WAS ABLE TO STAND AND WALK IN A GRAVITY 1000 TIMES OURS?!" He yelled. Everyone else was dumbfounded. Finally, Gohan spoke, "I guess that guy was right. She does have a lot of potential, if she can withstand Vegeta's training." This still wasn't a good enough answer for Vegeta. He started yelling out, question after question. Goku finally told him what had happened and then Vegeta STILL wasn't satisfied. He insisted on pointing out everything that was wrong in this situation. "We don't know who she is, where she came from, why she's here, how the hell she has Saiyan blood in her when the remnants of the Saiyan Race are all either here or dead, who is coming in 15 years, why we have to train her, etc." This eventually turned into an argument between all of them. About an hour later, the argument still hadn't been decided and most couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place. They had decided, however, to accept the training of the little kid in 3 year shifts. Each wanted to play some part in the influence of the gifted child. For the first three years, the child would stay with Krillin, Master Roschi, and Number 18 to learn the basics. Then, the kid would stay with Piccolo for a more intense training. By then, Chi-Chi argued that she would be ready to begin schooling so she and Bulma would make her have some sort of study habits. "We won't let our first female Saiyan fall victim to stupidity!" they argued. Then, she would stay out in the country and train with Goku and Gohan. Finally, she would wrap it up training with Vegeta and Trunks at Capsule Corp. Once all this was done, they all remembered the most important thing. Her tail had to be removed. Goku stepped forward to the child, who was playing on the carpet with a few cups, pots, and lids that Bulma had dug up for her. When he reached for her tail, the child jumped out of the way and backed up into a corner. She obviously didn't want her tail taken from her. Goku was a little embarrassed about losing slightly to a child. "Come here, now. You need that taken away." He inched towards her. Behind him, Vegeta was obviously amused. Goku reached over and picked her up. She struggled with him while he tried to grab a hold of the tail. The child defended herself by kicking him in the face and biting his hand. Since Goku wasn't expecting and attack from her, her kick actually landed on his face, forcing him to drop her. By now, Vegeta was laughing his head off. "You can't even subdue a mere child, Kakarot!" Vegeta taunted. "Hey! I'd like to see you try!" Goku countered. "All right then." Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way, "I'll handle this kid." The child had once again picked up her playthings. Once she saw Vegeta coming towards her, she glared at him. The next thing Vegeta knew, a pot was hurled straight at his face. Vegeta caught the pot and threw it back at her. The pot hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. "VEGETA!" Everyone yelled! He hit the poor kid! Vegeta reached down and yanked the tail off of her. He looked at Goku and said, "You see how easy that was?" Goku just sighed. Leave it to Vegeta to not even care that he knocked the poor thing out. 


	3. Mind and Name Games

Mind and Name Games  
  
  
  
After about an hour, the child woke up. Gohan, who was nearby, saw this and walked over to her. "Hey, nice to see that you've woken up already."  
  
The child stared at him blankly. No smile, no glare, no tears, no expression.  
  
"Umm… uh… You ok?" He looked at the bandaged wound on her head again just to make sure everything was still fine. The child was still staring blankly at him. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. Then, just stopped.  
  
Needless to say, Gohan was confused.  
  
The child was quiet for a while, then did the same burst of giggles that left just was quickly as it came. He was now seeing that same blank stare. This process repeated itself until the child finally succeeded into making Gohan call for help. Once Chi-Chi arrived, she was perfectly normal. The child was smiling and crawling around.  
  
"I don't get it. I swear she was doing something weird a minute ago." Gohan explained to his Mom.  
  
"I'm sure your just imagining things, Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she picked up the child.  
  
Right after she picked up the kid, Gohan 'imagined' that same blank stare following him until the doors closed, breaking the kid's concentration.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi was baking and Bulma was sitting down trying to guess what the kid's name was.  
  
"Let's call her 'Angel'." She said.  
  
The baby looked at Bulma as if she were insane.  
  
"No, Bulma. The guys are training her to fight. Besides, I don't think our husbands would appreciate us naming a Saiyan Angel." Chi-Chi pointed out.  
  
"Hmm… that's true." She looked at the child. " I wonder what your real name is," She sighed and turned around.  
  
Behind her, a small voice said, "Chinow."  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately whipped around to face the smiling child.  
  
"Did she just talk?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi simply nodded.  
  
The child looked at them and started saying her name over and over again. "Chinow, Chinow, Chinow, Chinow, etc."  
  
It soon became a song for her and she added a little head jig to it. As you can guess, the girls were amazed. Finally, Bulma said, "Why didn't we just ask her in the first place?"  
  
Chi-Chi answered, "We should have known. Didn't your husband always say that Saiyans were more advanced as kids?"  
  
Bulma nodded and they went back to cooking the feast that was going to be devoured in 5 minutes. When the cooking was done, Chi-Chi shouted out, "BREAKFAST!" and all the fighters came rushing, except for Piccolo who probably never rushed for anything in his life, and Number 18.  
  
  
  
The Saiyans saw the food and quickly sat down and began eating everything in site. When they were through, Chi-Chi told them that Chinow knew how to talk. They decided to try and teach her their names.  
  
Chinow butchered some names. Though, that was to be expected. She was after all, only an infant.  
  
She said Krillin was Kill 'em.  
  
And for Vegeta, well….  
  
"NOT VEGGIE! VEGETA!" He yelled.  
  
"Veggie! Veggie! Veggie!" Chinow sang.  
  
"Veggie-ta! TA! TA! TA!"  
  
"Veggie," She started, "Ta! Vegeta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Veggie-ta! Veggie, Veggie Veggie-ta! Ta! Ta!"  
  
Chinow, after a few trails, and many laughs from everyone else, eventually learned how to say his name. All though, occasionally she would call him Veggie, just to be spiteful. One thing was for sure this kid didn't fear Veggie. I mean uh... Vegeta. As a matter of fact, they soon learned that she didn't fear anything. She faced each and every challenge they put her up to. 


	4. Training

A/N: Okay, I'm going to run by these 15 years in a nutshell. Then, we get to move on into more important things. By the way, I till don't own DBZ. Just thought I'd write that in since I'm writing an author's not anyways….  
  
  
  
Training  
  
Until she was four years old, Chinow learned the basics with Master Roschi and Krillin. During these three years, she learned the basics. First, they taught her how to walk and run. She was only an infant after all.  
  
Then, they moved onto jabs, punches, upper cuts, hooks, and blocks. She excelled at all this and moved at an impressive rate. Once she knew the basics, the real training began. They taught her how to manage her energy and use it to her advantage. By the age of three, she could fly and shoot out ki blasts. Master Roschi then made her wear the heavy turtle shell and sent her on the basic chores that he had Krillin and Goku doing back in the Dragon Ball episodes.  
  
When she reached the age of four, she was finally able to remove the bulky turtle shell. Piccolo didn't pick her up; instead, he gave her directions for her to follow. He also gave her a list of things to bring to him. These were things that she had to pass a test in order to do them.  
  
First, she was sent to pick up a pearl from a Giant Oyster that lived at the very bottom of the sea. Though it took her a while, she somehow managed to fight of the giant thing that was 10 times bigger than her. It was here that the learned that she could somehow breathe under water. Since she never came back up for air, they assumed that or she could hold her breath for a very long time.  
  
Once that was done, she was sent to climb a mountain and leave the pearl up there. She somehow managed to drag the 300-pound object up the side of the mountain and left it there as the directions said. She was sent on many other tasks. Each time she was sent to get something then, leave it somewhere else. This allowed her to travel and survive under many harsh conditions.  
  
After about a year, she was done and flew over to the very same forest where Piccolo trained Gohan. Piccolo was surprised that she went through all of this without giving up. When she landed next to him, the five-year old replied, "Now what do I do?"  
  
Piccolo smiled and began to teach her various forms of energy blasts. At about six, he started to make her wear weighted clothing. She had on basically the same outfit that Piccolo wore: heavy cape, turban, arm padding, heavy boots. All in all, she was up to about 200-pounds extra weight. It was a struggle at first for her, but eventually, she began to get used to it.  
  
Piccolo observed that she never complained that something was too hard. He also noticed that she would often not do something that she thought wasn't challenging.  
  
For the last six months that he trained her, piccolo stopped merely teaching her things and let her spar with him. She never actually landed a hit on him, but a few times she cane pretty close. She obviously loved fighting. He noticed a gleam or a sparkle in her eyes whenever he said they could spar today.  
  
When she reached 7, Bulma came and picked her up. She was distraught that she would have to spend three years without fighting, but eager to learn something new.  
  
Chinow would have to admit that these were the most boring years of her life. She was home schooled until she reached nine, then they thought she should make friends her own age. Although she excelled academically, she completely lacked a social life. Even after six months, she had no friends.  
  
Its not that people didn't try to make friends with her, it's just that she thought all of them were weaklings and would often try to start a sparring match between them. Several bullies challenged her, thinking that she was a wuss. When she would hurt them, never learning what over kill was, the students would stay away from her. She made a habit of doing this on purpose every now and then.  
  
During these years, her habit of not doing something if it wasn't challenging enough became more and more frequent. She would often start talking back to her teachers because she believed she was smarter than they were. Bulma and Chi-Chi were then forced to take her out of school and begin home schooling again.  
  
Chinow preferred home schooling because Chi-Chi made her learn things above her grade level. By the time her 'training' with them was over, she was learning Calculus.  
  
At ten, she went back to the country with Chi-Chi and met up with Goku and Goten. Gohan had already married Videl and moved out. Sometimes they would come over and help train her, but mostly they stayed at their home.  
  
Since she was only a few years younger than Goten, they were sparring partners while Goku stayed back and offered advice every now and then. She would often train with the Super Saiyan Goten until one day she finally turned into a Super Saiyan herself. The battle between the two demi-Super Saiyans was fierce and long. They would often end about two or three hours after they started. Usually It would end with Goten getting to worn out and making a careless mistake. Chinow, who never seemed to run out of energy, would always wait for that moment to make her move, thusly ending the match.  
  
Around 12, she stopped wanting to spar with Goten. She said that he no longer proved to be the challenge that he once was. After that, she sparred with Goku. She liked sparring with him more because she rarely ever was able to land a punch on him. However, she rose up to the new challenge that lay before her and was eventually able to hit him a couple of times. She knew he was holding back, so after a while, it became boring for her once again. She could hardly wait until her 13th birthday so she could train with Veggie.  
  
She was always told that Veggie wouldn't hold back when he trained her. She was looking forward to a battle that she might lose while trying her best. Losing never bothered her, because after that she knew that she could train harder until she could beat them. Challenges were fun and exciting for her and the harder they were, the better, she believed.  
  
The day of her 13th birthday, she flew back over to Capsule Corp where the whole thing started. She flew by the place where Gohan said he found her. She stopped and stood there for a while, thinking about how she had changed these last twelve years.  
  
Her hair was midnight black and could touch the ground when she let it down. She usually kept it up, wrapping it in a tight, short bun that never came undone, even when she turned Super Saiyan. Her eyes were now hardened, but still a celestial blue that could captivate anyone who stared into them. She had many male admirers, but never listened to any of them, for they were weaker than she and proved to be no challenge at all. It was true she was a tomboy, through and through. She wore loose pants and a t- shirt and tennis shoes. All were waited to equal around 700 pounds.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think back to that fateful day she was brought here. She was asked many times if she could remember anything before coming to Earth. All she could remember were explosions and cries of pain.  
  
Storm clouds soon filled the horizon and it began to rain as she stood there, thinking. She finally decided to walk the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. She remembered that most people weren't used to seeing people flying through the skies in this town.  
  
As she was walking, a car stopped by and a few men got out and started to hassle her.  
  
"Come on, baby. Let us give you a ride?"  
  
"What's a sweet thing like you doing walking through the rain by yourself?"  
  
She ignored them completely and allowed them to gather around her. She kept her face down to hide her smile. If she played things right, she might be able to get in a fight before the day was over. "Please let me pass." She said in an angelic tone.  
  
One thug moved towards her and grabbed her arm, making a kissing sound with his lips.  
  
Oh that's just nasty! She thought. Didn't these creeps have anything better to do than harass people? Oh well, better do them a favor to remind them why they should only fight a battle they know they stand a chance in.  
  
She grabbed the hand latched onto her wrist and threw him over her head. He landed a few yards away. The other guys all rushed towards her. Morons… She thought.  
  
Chinow merely had to jump in the air and all of them ran into each other. She came down and stepped on each of their heads like little stepping- stones. She then left the seven now unconscious thugs lying there in the street and proceeded on her way.  
  
  
  
When she reached Capsule Corp, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Bulma's mother, Ms. Briefs. Ms. Briefs welcomed her and made her sit by the fire to dry off.  
  
"I'm fine," She insisted. But, Ms. Briefs continued to pamper her until Chinow faked going to sleep. This came in very useful, as she had found out through the years.  
  
As soon as Ms. Briefs had left her alone, she walked up the stairs and sensed where she had dropped off her stuff. Then, she entered her room for the next three years and unpacked her stuff. Once she was done, she lied down on the bed and went to sleep for real.  
  
  
  
The next day, she met up with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. He was upset that she could only reach up to Level One as a Super Saiyan. It only took a matter of months for her to be able to reach up to Level Three under Vegeta's harsh training.  
  
For the next year, he left her to do whatever she wanted. She was to report in the Gravity Room everyday before dawn and leave only for lunch and dinner. After dinner, she was supposed to stop her training, but she would always sneak out after everyone was asleep and train until about two hours before dawn. She would then go back, sleep for an hour and half, then get ready for the next day of training. Every now and then, the sleepiness caught up to her and she would let herself seep all night instead of training.  
  
At fourteen, she was able to train at the same level as Vegeta and Trunks with ease. She also started to spar with them on a regular basis. Whenever Trunks would leave and go train with Goten, Chinow was able to spar with Vegeta. Chinow hardly ever even came close to hitting him. Usually she would have to spend all her time blocking.  
  
Around fifteen, things started to change. Right after her fifteenth birthday, she was suddenly three times as fast and powerful as she used to be. It must have had something to do with the gem that had appeared in her forehead the night of her birthday. It didn't matter to Vegeta and Trunks how. All they knew was that Chinow could soon beat Trunks easily and was evenly matched with Vegeta.  
  
About mid way in the year, Chinow started to beat Vegeta in matches. The arrogant Saiyan would always say that he let her win as a confidence booster, but she could tell that he was lying to her. Her clothing was now up to around 1,000 pounds.  
  
About two months before her sixteenth birthday, the Z fighters gathered and began to train with each other. They were all getting ready for the 15-year mark was approaching. Whether 'they' would be good or bad, the Z fighters would soon see. They were also ready for them.  
  
The only concern was Chinow. She didn't want to fight with anyone anymore unless they landed a punch on her or taunted her to the point where her anger level would increase so much that she'd kick anybody's butt, it didn't matters whose. She was convinced that she was too strong to fight in wussy battles anymore.  
  
Then, the day came, Chinow's Sixteenth Birthday.  
  
All the Z Fighters were there, as well as their families were present for the occasion. They gave their gifts; all were practical, of course.  
  
She got some new gis, a couple books (She learned to love reading while staying with Chi-Chi and Bulma.), and a new headband to cover her gem.  
  
Try as they did, they could never get the gem off her forehead. Though she never told anyone, she would often wake up in the middle of the night with a severe pain in her forehead. It was if someone, or something for that matter, were trying to control her. The first time it had happened, she was so surprised that she didn't even realize she was headed towards Trunks's room with a sword in her hand. She had regained control before she reached the door, but it was the most terrifying incident of her life.  
  
This had all started a year ago exactly with the arrival of the gem. It had happened every night that year. She hopped that whoever was coming today would have that answer, as well as to a few others.  
  
The day went by and no one came. Krillin was beginning to think the whole thing as a joke when sunset came. And the figure approached the gang in silence.  
  
  
  
~~~*******************************~~~*******************************~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, aren't I evil? Well, here's the major cliffy for this fic. Wanna know the best part? I'm not going to be around a computer for oh say… one week.  
  
*Runs from the angry mob*  
  
*Dodges the refuse being hurled at her head*  
  
Hey, I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get back! Okay?  
  
*Still Running*  
  
Stayed tuned for the next episode/chapter of Half Friend, Part Foe, "A Birthday to Remember!" 


	5. Author's Note

Alrighty here peoples, I don't expect that much and you all know that. But after a week I do kinda expect at least ONE new review. So, here's the new deal. I'll give you guys, oh say a week. It's kinda like a poll. Just tell me whether or not to continue with the story? If I don't get feedback, it's going off. If I do get feedback, positive feedback, then I'll post the next chapter and continue. Okay?  
  
Thank you,  
  
Author  
  
(Chinow)  
  
^_^ 


	6. A Birthday to Remember

A/N: Okay, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm VERY happy at my reviews! I want to thank all of you who saved my story from suicide in the recycle bin!  
  
You like me! You really like me!!!  
  
A/N: In a couple days, I'm gonna change my pen name to ChinGem. Just wanted to let all my fans know that so they can find me and my stories. Okay, on to the fic!  
  
  
  
A Birthday to Remember  
  
He had midnight black hair and dreamy blue eyes. He stood at about 5 foot 9 inches. A sword was at his back. On his forehead, there were two blue gems implanted there. He was from the same place as Chinow.  
  
They could all feel the powerful energy coming from him. It was pulsing, as high as both Goku and Vegeta's. It was dark, at the moment, but seemed to turn more pure-hearted the closer he got to them.  
  
"I'm looking for the one called Chinow." He said once his foot touched the ground.  
  
The Z fighters got a little tense and tried to protect Chinow at first. "Who? I don't know anyone named-" Krillin started.  
  
"I'm Chinow." She said, stepping forward with a challenge in her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
For a second, the stranger paused. He had the look of a confused child at first. He, at the sight of Chinow, lost all menacing glares and aura.  
  
"You are to report to the Emperor Tanago at once." He said with a slight bow.  
  
Chinow cocked an eyebrow. "No thanks." And she turned around to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" He said, grabbing her arm with a firm grip. "You don't just refuse a direct order from his royal highness!"  
  
"Well, tell his Royal Lowness that I am not bossed around that easily! I won't follow orders from some wussy ruler who can't even deliver his own messages. If he wants to see me so badly, let him come here!" She spun her arm around, a move that made the stranger lose his grip on her.  
  
"Y-you-you just directly insulted a member of the royal court!" He stammered.  
  
"So? You're point?!" she said.  
  
"You can get killed for that!"  
  
"Fine, let him and his wussy guards come after me! I'll blast 'em sky high!" She said, and walked back to the punch bowl.  
  
The stranger fumbled around, then pointed at a random Z fighter. It was Gohan. "You, talk some sense in her!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Does your Saiyan blood make you deaf as well as stupid?" He stated.  
  
This got a little someone nicknamed Veggie a little somewhat ticked off. "What do you mean deaf as well as stupid?!"  
  
"Morons, no worse. Saiyans! Of all the senseless beasts in the galaxy, I had to end up bargaining with Saiyans!"  
  
"You (bleeping)(bleep)! I'll blast you to kingdom come!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Said the now cocky stranger.  
  
"Ohh… a fight," Chinow said, suddenly interested in her surroundings again. "Veggie versus the semi-cute stranger."  
  
This comment made the stranger blush. Blush a lot. "Name's Ricco." He mumbled, keeping his head low so no one would notice his tomato face.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"My name is Ricco." He repeated, bringing his head up again. He had managed to control his blushing, so he was no longer tomato face. Awwww… too bad.  
  
"I told you, woman! Don't call me Veggie!" Veggi- I mean, Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chinow held her hands up in terms of surrender. "Sorry, I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot my butt." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Can we start the fight now, or are you just going to sit around and argue all day?" asked the stranger now called Ricco.  
  
Vegeta quickly threw a powerful ki blast at Ricco. He, instead of dodging it, held out his hand and caught it.  
  
"Lose something?' He said then, threw it right back at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta dodged the shot and came closer to him with a series of punches and kicks so fast that most couldn't see.  
  
Ricco dodged them all effortlessly. "That all you got? Hmm... I was told Saiyans were decent fighters. Maybe you're just the exception."  
  
Vegeta, in all his rage transformed to SSJ3.  
  
"This, oughta be interesting..." Chinow said, moving out of the way with the rest of the gang. No one wanted to get hit by a stray shot from either Vegeta or this mystery guy.  
  
"Who is he?" she heard many of them murmur under their breath.  
  
Vegeta had his, "Bring it on." Face on. Ricco just sighed and replied, "I don't have time for petty fights. Chinow's presence has been requested back on Gemin, so she needs to come with me now."  
  
"I told you I wasn't going you moron!" Chinow yelled.  
  
"But the Emp-"  
  
"I don't give a rat's butt about the stupid Emperor so just do us all a favor and get your ugly face out of my line of view!"  
  
"You don't have to be so harsh." Gohan informed her.  
  
Chinow replied with a Drop-Dead glare that could rival Vegeta's, causing to Gohan cringe back and Vegeta to flash a look of pride at her.  
  
"In that case," Ricco shrugged, "You leave me no other choice."  
  
Chinow cocked an eyebrow and had no time to even wonder what he meant when an electric cage fell over all the Z fighters except Chinow.  
  
"Come with me, or they will be fried." He threatened.  
  
"Big deal. Goku, do an Instant Transmission and get them all out of there, please." Chinow said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, do an instant transmission." Said Ricco with an evil gleam to his eyes.  
  
Goku only had time to put his fingers to hi head before Chinow stopped him.  
  
"What would happen if he did that, freak?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really." He replied, "Except that they would get a shocking experience. Its formatted to electrocute people at my command, or automatically if the prisoners make any form of escaping. Instant Transmission is a skill most Gemindi already know how to do, so that is programmed in it as well."  
  
Now Ricco was the victim of her Drop-Dead Glare.  
  
"You will soon find that you made a grave error in forgetting to lock me up as well." She said, stepping forward and raising her ki.  
  
Ricco snapped his fingers and all the people in the cages gave a scream in pain before the electricity stopped. "Try to attack me again, and you'll find I won't be as lenient in letting them live. My orders are to eliminate all who stand in y way and I'm sure I can convince the council that they stood in my way in bringing you here."  
  
He paused before going on. Chinow's ki was still rising, only this time in anger. No one had ever gotten the best of her before and she hated the fact that this pompous brat had been the first. ~I will give him a slow and painful death, I swear this on Dende~  
  
"Once I leave the Earth's gravitational pull, this cage will be goner. And I will only leave if you come with me." He spoke again.  
  
"Fine… I'll go." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good, I knew you'd come to your senses. Follow me please." And he launched himself into outer space.  
  
~Soon as we pass Mars, he's dead~ She thought, following him.  
  
  
  
Once they were in the stratosphere, Ricco turned around quickly and the next thing Chinow knew, she was unconcious and being carried in a tomato face Ricco's arms.  
  
"Sorry," he said to the passed out Chinow, "I couldn't risk you running away or fighting with me."  
  
  
  
Well, I know it wasn't really worth the wait, but I have to get by the boring parts in order to get to the action part! Also sorry that it took so long. I was planning on having it done and up by Weds, but I found out that karate chopping the keyboard in half was a bad thing to do, and also you can't type anything when you do that. Hmmm… whoever would have thunk that?  
  
PS. I'm thinking about getting a muse or two. Who do you all think it should be? Vote in the reviews! Byez!  
  
Love Peace and Chicken Grease! 


	7. Tomato Face(s)!

Hey! Ppls! Long time no uh. update! Wellz, I'm VERY VERY sorry bout that but uh. I was busy? Yeah... thas it! I was busy! Hahaha! IEEE!!! ::dodges thrown fruit at her:: Look! It's Veggie!  
  
Vegeta: It's Vegeta, you baka woman!  
  
Me: Whatever you say, Veggie-head.  
  
Well, why I try to run away from the evil guy charging up a ki blast that will certainly mean my doom,(I never get a break huh?) here's the story!  
  
  
  
Return of Tomato Face(s)!  
  
"Where am I?" Chinow asked once she woke up. She sat up and found herself looking into the eyes of a black-haired blue-eyed pretty cute guy. For the two seconds that she blushed, she then remembered that he was the jerk who knocked her unconscious for no reason! Granted, she was planning on beating him to a pulp, but that wasn't a good enough reason! Was it?  
  
The stranger, Ricco, she remembered, stood up and crossed the room to pick up a bowl. When he returned, Chinow was staring at him with one of her best death glares.  
  
He simply smiled and said, "Here, eat this. I think I hit you too hard, you've been out for nearly three hours."  
  
Chinow looked at him then, took the bowl. "And how do I know that this won't kill me?"  
  
"As I said, you were out for nearly three hours. If I were planning on killing you, I would have done it then."  
  
"Forgive me for not trusting someone who blackmailed me, imprisoned my friends then, knocked me out for no reason." She replied icily.  
  
"You got me there. I haven't exactly given you the best first impression, have I?" Ricco said with a smile.  
  
She drank the contents in the bowl, and found that the warmth felt good in her stomach. "This is good, what is it?"  
  
"Some sort of soup. The healers gave it to me to give to you once you woke up."  
  
Silence.  
  
"To answer your first question," he said sitting down in a nearby chair, "We are on the planet Gemin, your home world. The emperor wanted to see you as soon as you got your strength back."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But whatever it is, it's important."  
  
"This Emperor of yours sounds rude and impatient." She said, handing him the empty bowl.  
  
Ricco smiled then, said, "He's my father."  
  
"In that case, it must run in the family." Chinow stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on, the sooner we see this guy, the sooner I can go back home."  
  
The two then left the healing room and entered the long corridors on their way to the king.  
  
  
  
Ricco lead the way down the halls, with Chinow following looking as if she'd blast the first person that even looked at her funny. It took awhile because Ricco had to stop and talk to a lot of people on the way.  
  
"Hey Ric, my man!" one boy said as they were almost there.  
  
"Hello Adonis. What's been happening here since I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing much, bud. Hey, who's the babe?" he said pointing to Chinow who had her arms folded across her chest with her eyes closed wishing she were anywhere else. Perhaps a nice volcano, preferably one that would blow up smoldering hot lava all over her, allowing a long and painful death?  
  
"That's just Chinow. Chinow, this is Adonis, one of my friends."  
  
She nodded a reply, while Adonis took a different approach.  
  
"Hel-loo. Hey, why don't you ditch this guy and I can show you some of the more uh, interesting sites of the palace?"  
  
"Definitely the volcano." She mumbled, leaving the two boys wondering what the hell she meant.  
  
Ricco took this as a sign that they should get going and said his farewells to Adonis then, the two went back on their way.  
  
As soon as the two were out of hearing range, Chinow said her first words to Ricco since they started off towards the corridor.  
  
"You actually know that guy on personal levels?!"  
  
Ricco simply smiled but replied, "He and I are actually best friends. I kinda grew up with him"  
  
"Ok then. Do me a huge favor and tell me the rest of your race isn't like that!"  
  
"No, our race isn't. ((A/n: our is italicized)) We are not like the Saiyans so our personalities aren't all the same. Each is different in our own special-"  
  
"Blah blah blah blah! Are we there yet? I wanna go home!" Chinow interrupted.  
  
As soon as she said this, a passerby heard and took the opportunity to say, "Great manners oh girlfriend of his highness!"  
  
For about three seconds, the man actually thought he'd live. For about three seconds both Chinow and Ricco's faces light up in a bright red color. And for about three seconds, Ricco actually thought Chinow wouldn't blast the guy into the next dimension.  
  
Unfortunately for the passerby, it takes Chinow about three seconds to charge and fire a ki blast when she's not fighting.  
  
Once the ki blast was fired, and the warrior fell to the ground with a huge hole in his chest, and Ricco had his jaw open while still blushing, Chinow straightened up and went back to what she was doing about ten seconds ago. She walked a few meters before turning around and calling, "You know, flies or whatever insect you guys have here are gonna colonize inside your mouth if you keep it open like that."  
  
Ricco immediately shut his yapper and caught up to her. "Why..?"  
  
She smirked, "I got angry." And continued to walk on.  
  
A couple minutes later they arrived in the main hall. Seated at the end was a rather fit looking man. He had black hair and cold, piercing black eyes. At his forehead were two golden gems set in a horizontal line. He spoke with regality and strength.  
  
"Greetings-"  
  
  
  
All right! There! You happy?! I updated! Now, its 2:30 AM here and I'm gunna go to sleep. Thankies! 


End file.
